Saving Blossom
by mrcdztrn
Summary: She was bullied as a child and was saved by her closest friend, but after a turn of events nothing will be the same. She is lost to the world as he strives to bring her back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

She brought a fist to her eyes to rub away the tears that rimmed her emerald green orbs as I smoothed out her petal pink hair away from her eyes and wiped the tears with my calloused fingers. As her sobs subsided, she wrapped her arms around me face pressed into my leg and I heard a muffled 'Thank you'.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" I asked her pretending I didn't hear her the first time.

"Thank you Itachi-kun for saving me from the bullies." Sakura practically shouted as she released my legs, looked up at me. "Nobody else would. They stood there laughing and taunting me. Occasionally when they felt mean and bitter they would hit and kick me, some even spat on me." She cast her gaze towards the floor, her shoulders heaved over. I could feel the shame and low self-esteem turning her aura darker.

"What about your friends? Why don't they stop the bullying?" I asked her.

"I only have three friends, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba. Neji-kun is a grade ahead of us so he has a different schedule. Kiba-kun and Shika-kun are heirs to their clan so they have to take extra classes during lunch and afterschool. Therefore they cannot help me. They try to help me whenever they can, like we stay together during recess so the other kids won't bully me and during free time in class Shika-kun and I help Kiba-kun with homework, and when they don't have extra classes we all go to my house and Okaa-san bakes us treats! All the other girls hate me because they think I like Sasuke-san. Why would I like someone who is mean to me and takes my tomatoes without asking? Sensei made me sit next to him, it wasn't my fault! I don't even talk to him! But he asked to borrow my crayons because he ran out of black and red and Okaa-san said that if someone asked politely, then I should share, so I did."

I couldn't believe that Sasuke was a bully.

"Then they made ALL the accusations about me especially Yamanaka-san and Ami-san, I forgot her last name. The girls and all the guys pick on me cause I have pink hair and a big forehead, but Okaa-san said that my pink hair is natural and that I was named after the Sakura blossoms because the spirits blessed my parents with me and as a reminder I was born with pink hair to match the blossoms and green eyes to match the leaves." She explained to me as we walked towards the Hokage's office that was a few building down from the academy.

As we came to the office doors, a voice came through the wall," Come in Uchiha-san."

I stepped into the room with Sakura in tow. "Hokage-sama, may I use the first aid kit?"

"Why, are you injur-"he was about to asked but was suddenly cut-off.

"Konichiwa Hokage-sama, Gomen for cutting you off…." Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't feel your chakra. Why are you all bruised up?" The Hokage looked up from his papers examining her.

"Hehe, you see I was being bullied at school and I tried to hide my chakra so that my classmates wouldn't find me, but they found me because of my hair." She replied hesitantly.

The Hokage looked surprised and proud that she could conceal her chakra so well.

"Am I going to get in trouble Hokage-sama?" She asked shyly and hid herself behind me.

"No, you're not going to get into trouble, but those kids are. Can you tell me their names?" the Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, let's get Sakura cleaned up first and contact her parents so they do not worry about her." I suggested.

"Alrightly then, Kotetsu get the first aid kit" Hokage-sama agreed as I sat Sakura down to see the extent of Sakura's injures.

"Does it hurt a lot anywhere?" I asked Sakura. She shook her head no as Kotetsu came in with the kit and I began to bandage her wounds. Hokage-sama was talking to Sakura's parent and informing them about what had occurred at the academy and that Sakura would be stay for a while.

"Itachi-kun?" I heard Sakura say in a small voice as I was putting away the first aid kit.

"Yes Blossom?" I turned to her as I replied.

"Can I take a nap?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

I moved her hands away from her eyes and patted her head. "Sure Blossom go ahead."

She nodded her head and unexpectedly laid her head in my lap. Soon enough her breaths evened out and she fell asleep. I sat stroking her silky hair until the Hokage returned.

"Itachi, I brought Yamanaka-san to look into Sakura-chan's mind. I thought it would be easier for her. She wouldn't have to recall everything."

"Hai Hokage-sama." I turned to Inoichi and asked, "Do you need me to wake her Yamanaka-sama?"

"Please just Inoichi is fine Uchiha-sama, but yes it would easier to perform the jutsu with her awake." He answered.

"Then please just call me Itachi." I gave a small bow.

I turned my attention to Sakura and lightly shook her shoulder, "Blossom it's time to wake up."

Inoichi's POV

When I entered the room, I didn't expect to see Sakura-chan in Uchiha's lap asleep I didn't expect his gentle voice either.

When the Hokage called me in, I couldn't believe that Sakura-chan was bullied. She is a sweet girl, always helpful. Whenever she and her mother stopped by my wife's flower shop she was always willing to help and learn about the different flowers and herbs as well was what they're used for.

All the clan heads have nothing but nice things to say about Sakura.

Sakura slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Ita-kun? What's going on?" She sat up and raised her hands towards the Uchiha. He leaned over and lifted her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder oblivious to me and the Hokage.

"The Hokage brought someone to come see you Blossom." The Uchiha whispered into her hair. Sakura nodded her head and turned to the Hokage and I.

"Kon'nichiwa Hokage-sama, Yamanaka-sama. Did you already contact my parents Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Yes I did and they understand. I notified them that you will be staying at the Uchiha compound, because this meeting might run late." Uchiha and Sakura both nodded and Sakura snuggled deeper into Itachi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura thanked him.

"Sakura I'm going to start the Mind Intrusion Jutsu, I'm going to look through your memories for the students who bullied you okay?" I explained crouched next to her.

"Okay Yamanaka-sama. Just tell inner the password: _The Will of Fire_." Sakura said sitting up.

_Will of Fire_? She sure is something else.

"Okay I'm going to start now." I performed the necessary hand signs and activated the jutsu, "Mind Intrusion Jutsu!"

Sakura gripped Itachi's hand as she braced herself.

~In Sakura's mind~

As soon as I entered her mind, a voiced shrieked at me, "WHO'S THERE?!"

"It's me Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Hmmm. Password?"

"_The Will of Fire_?"

"You have my permission to look through her memories. The ones you are looking for are classified here."

The _inner _that Sakura mentioned seems to be a person that Sakura made to protect herself. I've never seen this potential in a child. It's never been heard of to create an inner persona.

Inner led me to a room labeled _Pain/Sadness._

"Sakura had me categorize her memories by emotions then further my people. For some of her memories she has it classified people then emotion for example her mother, father, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, etc." Inner explained and walked in to another room.

I made my way into the room and memories were playing and flying past me. I grabbed one to look at and I was shocked and hurt at what I saw.

~Sakura's memory~

_I can't wait to go home! Kiba-kun and Shika-kun are come over after their clan lesson. Okaa-san and I are going to surprise them with dango! They're having a test today so to congratulate them we're making sweets. I started to walk out of class when suddenly I dragged out behind the school by my hair._

_The rough pull on my hair caused a reaction for tears to come out I cried out for them to stop and let go, but the girl pulling me just laughed. _

"_I got her Ino-chan!" The girl said. _

"_Good tie her to the tree!" Yamanaka-san commanded. _

_Two other girls came to help the girl who appeared to be Ami-san, tied me to the tree. Sasuke-san came around the corner with a group of more boys and girls holding baskets of old food and markers. _

"_HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO GIVE ME TOMATOES AND YOUR CRAYONS?!" Sasuke shouted at me. His face was all red with anger. _

"_APOLOGIZE TO SASUKE-KUN NOW FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed at me. A chorus of 'yeah' and insults at me were heard. _

"_NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I SHOUTED AT THEM. _

"_Che. Wrong answer." Sasuke smirked. _

"_Get her!" Ino yelled._

_I shut my eyes as the old food was flung at me. I tried to dodge as much as possible. Fourtunately they ran out of food to throw. Then Yamanaka-san pulled out a marker and wrote on my face. _

_A teacher called out for the students and they started to leave. Yamanaka-san was last to leave, but before she left she sneered at me, "We'll be back!"_

_I hurried to undo the ropes and I ran as fast as I could to the restroom to clean myself off. I went to the wall behind the door and opened a trap door, inside was extra clothes soap and a towel. I turned to the mirror and almost cried at my reflection. On my forehead was written 'FREAK' in bold letters, on my left cheek was 'UGLY' and the other 'BRAT'. I grabbed the soap and towel and tried to wash the marker off my face. I scrubbed until my cheeks burned and stung. My forehead was all red and blotchy. Then I tried to wash the food out of my hair. I washed and rewashed until my hair turned soft pink again from the dark brown. Afterwards I changed my clothes and returned the soap back into the trap door, pulled out a small scroll to put my dirty clothes and the wet towel in. I made the proper hand sign to conceal my chakra and slowly snuck out of the restroom. I entered the school hallway and grabbed my backpack and tried to sneak off school grounds. Running near the wall of the border around the school where usually none of the students go. When I saw some of the girls running around looking for me, I ran faster. I turned to look back if anyone saw me and ran into a body._

"_You can run Sakura but you can never hide." Sasuke said as he gripped my arm. _

"_LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I screamed at him and tried to push him off. _

_Suddenly a hand slapped me across the face forcing my face to turn, "How dare you talk back and touch Sasuke-kun!" Yamanaka-san screeched._

"_Let's get her!" One of the girls shouted from the crowd that was forming._

_I threw my backpack into the tree before the students at attacked me. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I was pinned down onto the ground while girls punched me and boys cut me with their kunais. _

"_Ino-chan, let's leave the freak." Sasuke said then spat at me and sauntered off. _

"_Hai Sasuke-kun! Let's leaving the ugly forehead girl!" Yamanaka-san spat on me too and ran after Sasuke._

_The crowd stopped momentarily to say good-bye to the pair and I gathered what was left of my strength and ran. I ran past Sasuke and Yamanaka-san and into Itachi-kun. _

_Before I had the chase to apologize and ask for help, someone shouted "FREAK! YOU RAN INTO UCHIHA-SAMA!" The crowd was behind me again they dragged me to the floor and began kicking me._

_Before they could cause more injuries to me, Itachi-kun covered me, shielding from their assaults. Eventually they realize that they were attack Itachi-kun too and stilled their movements._

"_Itachi-sama why are you defending her? She's a freak!" Ami-san shrieked. _

_Itachi-kun glared at them all and scolded them. _

"_You will all fail as ninjas for you are worst than scum. She only helps you and is kind, but you all treat her as trash because you are all jealous of her intelligence, beauty, and righteousness."_

~End of Sakura's memory~

I pulled out of her memory and decided that was all the information I needed. I made my way out of the room in a slight daze. Inner approached me and and gave some more details about that memory as she led me out of Sakura's mind.

"That happened today actually. Itachi-sama was there just in time to save her. Lucky she was able to heal the bruise forming on her face before Itachi-kun went ballistic. You see he is very protective of Sakura. They would have beaten her much worse for trying to get away."

I was appalled at what was being said to me.

"This isn't just the first time it happened. It began almost three years ago when Sakura was at the market with her mother, but had gotten lost. She accidently bumped into Mikoto-sama looking for her mother. Mikoto-sama was buying Sasuke something at the time, but was forgotten when Mikoto-sama went to help Sakura instead. Sasuke got upset and told Yamanaka-san and she hated Sakura since then as well. Mikoto-sama had to return home to prepare dinner so she asked Itachi-kun to help Sakura home, which shortened Sasuke's time with Itachi-kun. Itachi-kun was hardly home because he was the Second Command of ANBU. This drove Sasuke's hate for Sakura even further."

"Itachi-kun took Sakura home on the civilian side of Konoha. During the walk the pair talked and realized they had a lot in common and shared the same interests. About half way to Sakura's house her steps slowed and she was very tired. Itachi-kun carried her home as she slept. When he finally got Sakura home, her parents insisted he stay for dinner as a 'thank you' for bring their daughter home. After contacting his mother he sat with Sakura as she was talking about trivial things. After that night, whenever Itachi-kun could, he would spend some time with Sakura doing whatever she wanted, walking, reading, or just being in each other's company. Then Sakura decided she wanted to be a ninja and protect her loved ones and those precious to her."

"Her Will of Fire?" I asked Inner.

"Hai. Itachi-kun than began telling about different types on ninjas and the clans and their Kekkei Genkai. Sakura decided wanted to be a Medic-nin and was introduced to all the clans by Itachi-kun."

Inner stopped walking and talking for a moment so that I could take in what had been said.

"Yamanaka-sama, we are here at the entrance I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yes I did. Thank you" I nodded to her.

"Well then, farewell." She bowed to me and I was forced back into my body.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter. I've never written anything before, so please let know if I should continue. Criticism and reviews are most welcomed!

Thank you!

I don't own Naruto... (I think I'm suppose to have a disclaimer)


	2. Chapter 2

Inoichi's POV

When I opened my eyes, Itachi was cradling Sakura-chan in his arms and whispering in her ear. Sakura-chan giggled at whatever he said. And he chuckled in return. I have never heard the boy chuckle ever. Hokage-sama even looked shocked.

"You promise Ita-kun?" She asked him after catching her breath.

"Hai Blossom, I promise." He promised just above a whisper.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Welcome back Yamanaka-sama." Sakura-chan greeted me.

"There's too much to explain so I will play it for you." I explained and project what I saw on to the plain wall.

Since I didn't have to stay for the memory to be played, I excused myself home. I performed the Transportation Jutsu and teleported home.

I walked through the threshold of my home and called out to my wife.

"Honey I'm back." I said in a dejected voice.

"Dear what's wrong?" She asked as she saw my face. I didn't know how to tell her that our beloved princess was not only a bully, but she led a group of them to attack an innocent girl. It broke my heart, but it will shatter my wife's. I can't look at her the same anymore; she's not the daughter I raised.

"Nothing dear, something came up at work. That's all." I told her.

She put a hand on cheek and pulled me to look at her, "Well if you need to talk, let me know. I'm always here for you baby." I nodded my head and kissed her palm.

"Well dinner will be ready soon, will you get Ino-chan and set the table?" She asked me.

"Of course." I numbly nodded. I turned to walk down the hallway and to Ino's room. I knocked on her door and called out to her, "Dinner's almost ready, Okaa-san wants to set the table."

"Hai Oto-san," she replied and opened the door.

After Ino-chan set the table, and we sat down to eat; I couldn't help but ask Ino-chan, "What three rules are most important in this family Ino-chan."

And without a thought she answered me with a grin, "Always be respectful and polite, even if the person is rude. Protect friends and family, and stand up for the weak and help those in need!"

"Did you practice this today?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes Oto-san, I do every day!" She said with pride.

As those words fell from her mouth I was hurt, sad, angry, but more than anything, I was disappointed. I was disappointed she lied to me. I raised her to be a truthful girl and to help others. My mouth turned into a frown.

My wife noticed and asked, "What's wrong dear? Is it the food?"

"No the food is delicious. I'm just troubled by what happened today at work is all."

"Feel better Oto-san! How about some ice-cream?" Ino asked me.

"It's alright, you go ahead and eat I'm going to bed early." I spoke softly.

"Would you like some tea before bed honey?" My wife asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I patted her hand, "No, it's okay. You don't need to go through the trouble of preparing it. Thank you though Atsuko-chan."

"Sleep well then Inoichi-kun. I'm going to help Ino-chan with her homework then head to bed too."

I stood up and trudged to my bedroom and prepared to bed. I said my prayers and lay down to sleep, only I couldn't sleep. I thought of how Ino had lied to me, had bullied Sakura, and all she had faced. I cried silent tears and slowly drifted off.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I made this chapter short to finish up Inoichi's POV. My next update will probably be within the next two weeks three latest.

I want to thank all of you you reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It's feels great to get positive feed back and I'm glad I was able to share my story with you all.

I don't mind your comment at all Last Dance in Midnight, that was the intention for those characters.

So thank you all again!

-mrcdztrn


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi's POV

As I saw the memory play in front of me my hold on Sakura-chan tightened unconsciously. How could they hurt her? How is my blossom still so strong? How could she not tell me the extent of her bullying? Questions following these lines flew through my head.

I felt two hands on cheeks bringing me back to the present. I looked into the two pools of emerald green.

"Ita-kun, I'm okay now. You saved me from them," she reassured me and wrapped her small arms around my neck for a tight hug. I embraced her as if my life depended on it.

"Never again Blossom, they won't hurt you anymore." I whispered to her.

She slightly pulled away from me and said, "You can't always stop them Itachi-kun, but with you and my friends there I know I'm not alone."

I was amazed at my blossom all I could do was nod dumbly as she giggled at me. I was pulled out of my stupor when I suddenly heard a shout.

"THAT'S RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'LL NEVER AS LONG AS WE'RE HERE!" Inuzuka-san proclaimed.

"Che. So troublesome Kiba." Nara-san said lazily.

Sakura-chan giggled at her friends as she turned around and faced them. I pulled her back into my chest and as she leaned back I rested my chin on her top of her head.

"Hokage-sama, Haruno-san sent us here, is there something wrong?" Hyuuga-san inquired.

"Ah. You're all here," Hokage-sama started, "I'm sure you are all aware of Sakura's situation?"

The boys nodded their head slowly.

"You boys are also the top three students of this generation from esteemed shinobi clans. The three of you and Sakura are going to be the youngest team of ninjas. Your captain and sensei will be Itachi Uchiha, ANBU Captain." Hokage-sama declared.

"Do we have to go to school still?" Inuzuka-san asked.

"That will be up to Itachi." Hokage-sama answered.

I smirked and replied, "Yes you will continue to attend school, but you will be evaluated harsher."

"AWW! SENSEI I'M ALREADY FALLING BEHIND!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ita-kun is that really fair? To get graded twice as hard and train as a full time team?" Sakura-chan turned and asked me sweetly with her head slightly tilted.

Dammit she's right and she's using that voice. I glanced at Hokage-sama and he had a highly amused look about his face.

"Fine. You guys won't be graded harsher and you will have shorter school days." I said eyes glaring at Sakura-chan.

"THANK YOU SENSEI! THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Inuzuka-san shouted.

Hyuuga-san and Nara-san both looked relieved. Sakura-chan giggled and kissed my cheek, "Thank you Taichou-sensei," she teased.

"Hn. Let's go to the market and my house for a sleepover. As the first assignment of team…" I turned to Hogake-sama, "what is our team name?"

"Well you could call yourselves-" Hokage-sama started.

"TEAM CHIBI! Since we're still little" Sakura-chan exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright as a temporary team name it will be Team Chibi until further notice. Your parents already been notified of your first mission and you're all dismissed." Hokage finalized.

"Oi Ita-kun. We need to stop by the academy to get my backpack. I threw it in the tree so that the other kids won't get it." Sakura-chan said as we walked out of the Hokage's office.

"RACE YOU GUYS THERE!" Kiba-san shouted and raced off as Sakura-chan giggled and dashed after him.

"Che. So troublesome." Shikamaru-san sighed and ran after them. Then Neji-san, not wanting to be left alone ran after the three.

I shook my head and teleported to the school and waited for the arrival of Team Chibi. I shook my head and wondered how menacing our team name sounded.

Just then Kiba-san came into view slightly panting followed by Neji-san. Several minutes later Shikamaru-san came in strolling. I waited for Sakura-chan but she never came and I began to worry.

"Boys! Where is Sakura-chan?" I asked them coming out of the shadows startling the trio.

"Oi Sensei! Don't do that you scared me!" Kiba-san shouted as spotted me.

"Taichou-sensei! Shame on you! You couldn't even detect me and I beat you here!" Sakura tsked as she shook her head and swung her legs from the tree.

I was surprised and shocked. How had she gotten here before I did? Did she teleport? Did she climb that tree? I was amazed.

"Catch me Ita-kun!" Sakura-chan shouted bringing be out of my thoughts as she launched herself out the tree. She fell gracefully into my awaiting arms. My right arm under her knees and my left supporting her back as she looped her arms around my neck. "Off to the market!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"I wanna jump out a tree!" Kiba-san whined.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I would again like to thank everyone who has viewed, visited, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It brings me great joy to know that so many people all over the world has read _Saving Blossom_.

If there is anything you would like to ask, ask away in the reviews or message me. If you have ideas, comments, concerns, corrections, or any character development that you think will improve this story, please let me know and I will try to incorporate it into the story.

If anyone can, can you describe the texture and flavor of dango, Sakura Motchi and your favorite desserts or snacks? It would much appreciated.

I would also like to request that someone draw a fan art of this story. That would be amazing if you could. Please leave a link in the review or message me and I will give you full credit for your work. If posted on instagram please tag it #SavingBlossom mrcdztrn. Thank you soooo much!

Fair warning my chapters may be short and occasional due to my summer homework and that I share my laptop.

Thanks again so much!

-mrcdztrn


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi's POV

As team Chibi walked down the market place, Sakura had a serious thinking mask adjourned her face. I couldn't help but chuckle internally as I kept my emotionless façade.

"Ita-kun, the Hokage pays for all of the expenses on a mission right?" I was asked sweetly by Sakura with her head slightly tilted.

"Yes that's correct." I answered in a monotone.

"Can you put me down?" She asked politely . As her feet were set on the ground, she turned to the boys and gave them instructions. "Boys, grab all the sweets you can eat: ice cream, candy, cookies, mochi, and stuff." She then turned to me, "Taichou-sensei you can come with me to get ingredients!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba-san shouted as he sprinted down the aisles holding a basket in one hand and shoving cookies into the basket with the other hand as Akamaru chased after him and yipped happily.

"Che, how troublesome. Are we even going to eat everything?" Shikamaru-san inquired as he lazily grabbed a basket and made his way towards the candy aisle.

"Well I was kind of thinking we could give so Naruto-kun. He doesn't seem to get sweets often so I thought it would be a good gesture to show that not everyone dislikes him and that we could be friends" Sakura explained.

The gleam in her eyes that shined even brighter at the thought of blessing someone warmed my heart. It gratifying to know that not everyone was heartless and showed compassion for the Kyuubi holder.

"Well then Sakura-chan, Itachi-sama what flavor ice cream should we get?" Neji-san asked politely.

"Um. How about a pint of each flavor? That way we can try all of them!" Sakura decided after having a moment to think about it.

Neji-san nodded and walked off to the freezer section with a basket in tow.

"Okay off to the produce section Ita-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned towards me.

"Lead the way blossom." I gestured towards the fruits and vegetables with a basket in my other hand.

She happily skipped around looking for the freshest fruits. Her eyes lit up when she found ripe fruit and scowled as she found some that she disliked. She shopped for fruits then milk, cream, flour, sugar, honey, and condensed milk. I couldn't help but wonder what she had planned.

Soon enough the rest of team finished gathering their assigned sweets and we made our way to the cash register.

"Ita-kun the scroll please." Sakura-chan requested so I handed her the scroll.

"Your total is $110.00" the cashier told us.

They boy's jaws dropped, but Sakura was unfazed.

She presented the scroll to the cashier "The expenses will be paid for by the Hokage. This is an official mission ordered by Hokage-sama himself."

The cashier nodded her head and consented.

"Taichou-sensei, do you happen to have an empty storage scroll with you?" Sakura-chan asked.

I nodded and pulled the scroll from my pouch and handed it to her.

"Kiba-kun and Shika-kun can you put the groceries into the scroll?" She asked as she put a package of cookies, candy, and a pint of ice cream into a separate bag.

"Ita-kun, when there are done can you show them to your house and put away groceries? Me and Neji-kun are going to give this to Naruto-kun" She said holding up the bag.

"Hn. Give me your pack" I held out my hand waiting for her to remove the pack off her back. As she set the strap on my hand, the weight of the pack surprised me. It almost weighed as much as she did.

"I'll send Shisui-san to escort you back to the compound then." I told her leaving no room for disagreements.

"Hai Taichou-sensei." She smiled and turned around making her way towards the Kyuubi holder's apartment.

I turned to Kiba-san and Shikamaru-san, "Ready?"

They nodded simultaneously and we setted off for home.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I want to once again thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! I also want to apologize for the long update and short chapter. I've been busy-ish and I a case of writer's block for this story, but I new idea for another story, a Twilight Paul/Bella story. So if that is something that you guys might be interested in let me know!

So I wanted to post this today because it's my birthday. YAY! I'm one year closer to adulthood.

And for redrose3443 I included Shisui as per request. This story is outlined as a non-mass, but may change according to which story line flows better.

So thanks again for Supporting Saving Blossom!

-Does anyone actually read this part?-


	5. Chapter 5

As Sakura made her way across town to find the blonde haired boy, she ran into me. Well I placed myself there purposefully for that reason. Her eyes widened as she bowed and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Cherry-chan, it's okay!" I tried to ease her. She glanced up and her eyes narrowed at me.

"SHI-KUN! How could you?! You scared me! You and your ridiculous body-flicker." She scowled at me.

I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter as I patted her head and took her bags from her.

"I'm sorry Cherry-chan but I couldn't help myself. You're just too cute!" I cooed at her.

"Well you can make it up to me by giving me a piggy-back ride ALL day", she giggled.

"Alright then," I crouched down in front of her, "Hop on!" She let out another giggle and launched herself onto my back. "Oof, you're SO heavy Cherry-chan" I teased and faked a wince.

"Are not Shi-kun!" She exclaimed and brought a fist down onto my back.

"Ow! Cherry-chan! That hurts," as a small throbbing started forming.

"Good that ought to teach you to talk about a female's weight. It's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." She huffed at me and she gazed the crowd.

"Hey I have-" I was cut off by Cherry-chan as she proclaimed, "I found him. I found him." She directed me towards a ramen shop.

I carried Cherry-chan and we stopped in front of his table.

Naruto's POV

As I was sitting at the wooden table at this ramen shop I found, I wondered why they owner let me in. I was wandering down the street trying to ignore the glares of the civilians. I don't know why they do, I try to behave and be polite, I even cause less trouble but I'm still so hated. When the owner invited me in I was so happy. Someone here didn't hate me! I forced myself still as to not bother anyone else. A shadow suddenly covered the table and I glanced up.

"Naruto-san?" The male asked me.

I nodded my head and hesitantly asked, " Am I in trouble Ninja-san? I didn't do anything I promised. The owner invited me."

"Hi Naruto-kun!" I shook my head in disbelief the Ninja-san's voice changed!

"Woah Ninja-san! You sound like a girl!" I exclaimed.

Ninja-san looked taken back and a head popped out behind him.

"Silly Naruto-kun! It's me Sakura!" A head of pink hair giggled. "Anyhow, I got these for you Naru-kun! Shi-kun give him the bag."

A bag was placed on the table and Sakura-san gave me a nod to look through it. I pulled out some fruit and veggies, some candy and chips, and some sweets like Pocky and sweetened bread. Some tears formed in my eyes and I fought to keep it in. "No one has ever done this for me Sakura-san. Thank you. Thank you so much!" I stood up from my seat and bowed as low as I possibly could.

"Oh my. Shi-kun let me down," I heard her say.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, "Naru-kun you don't call me 'Sakura-san'," I was crestfallen. "Call me Saku-chan until you can think of a nickname for me. Okay?"

My head shot up right away. I looked at her with disbelief. I was brought out of my stupor and embraced her has hard as I could. "Thank you Saku-chan! Could you be my friend? I promise not to cause trouble or make you mad!"

She giggled, inside I died a little, she was going to reject me. "Silly Naru-kun, your already my friend." She smiled at me and I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"I have to go now Naru-kun. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said as she stood up and climbed onto Ninja-san's back.

All I could do was nod as she waved and ninja-san nodded at me. "Bye Saku-chan! Bye Ninja-san! Thank you!" I shouted after them.

I turned around and my way back to my seat and carefully put everything that Saku-chan got me back into the bag except for the fruit. The owner of the ramen came out with two bowls of ramen and sat down across from me.

"Ayame, flip the sign to close." He called out it his daughter.

"Hai otouto-chan." She replied and did as told before returning to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the ramen. Would you like some fruit, my friend Saku-chan got them for me." I offered.

"How about after we eat?" The owner suggested.

I nodded and whispered "Itakimasu" before digging in.

After eating, I insisted on helping the owner bring my bowl to the kitchen. He then grabbed a knife, plate and a clean wet rag and we made our way back to the table. He asked Ayame to join us as well.

"Now let's have some fruits. I have something to tell you Naruto." The owner said.

The three of us sat down around the table as Ayame cleaned the fruit with the rag, the owner cut them and arranged them onto the plate.

"Naruto, I want to tell you about your father, the Fourth Hokage," He said.

I was stunned and he proceeded to tell about my father.

* * *

I'm sorry guys for the late update and short chapter! I wanted to include Naruto somehow so yeah. I've been super busy with homework and writer's block, so again I apologize. I have the idea for the next chapter but I'm still working out the details!

Until next chapter!

mrcdztrn


End file.
